Dragon Ball Kai
thumb|300x300px|Logo serii remake Dragon Ball Z, drugiej serii serialu adaptującego mangę Smocze Kule. Powstanie i oryginalna emisja Seria DBZ została odświeżona i dostosowana do standardów dwudziestego pierwszego wieku z okazji dwudziestej rocznicy emisji pierwszego odcinka tejże serii. Dragon Ball Kai miał swoją japońską (oraz światową) premierę 5 kwietnia 2009 roku na antenie FujiTelevision. Z niepotwierdzonych oficjalnie powodów emisję wstrzymano 27 marca 2011, wyemitowawszy 97 odcinków98 odcinek został początkowo dołączony tylko do wydań video., co zamykało historię na pokonaniu Cella. 6 kwietnia 2014 Dragon Ball Kai powrócił do FujiTelevision z odświeżoną Sagą Majin Bū. Strona techniczna Serial poddano licznym obróbkom wizualnym, zmieniono m.in. temperatury kolorów, poprawiono tła, dodano niepublikowane wcześniej sceny; a także zintensyfikowano cenzurę, aby seria była zgodna z nowelizacjami prawnymi dot. swojej kategorii wiekowej oraz emisji telewizyjnej w Japonii, w następstwie czego DBK trafił do szerszej publiczności.thumb|left|200x200px|Zmiana nasycenia kolorów, po lewej DBZ, po prawej DBK W wersji transmitowanej w telewizji oraz w wydaniu video na Blu-ray format obrazu został dostosowany do potrzeb telewizji wysokiej rozdzielczości, stosując tzw. metodę croppingu, która pozwoliła uzyskać proporcje 16:9 w miejscu dotychczasowych 4:3 (format obrazu 4:3 dostępny jest w wydaniu DVD dla pierwszy 98 odcinków serii). Na potrzeby serii nagrano nowy dubbing, w którego przygotowaniu wzięła udział większość pierwotnej obsady Smoczych Kul. Ścieżkę dźwiękową Shunsuke Kikuchiego zastąpiono całkiem nowymi kompozycjami Kenjiego Yamamoto (odcinki 001-098) oraz Norihito Sumitomo (odcinki 099-159). Zmieniono również animacje początkowe i końcowe (wraz z motywami muzycznymi) oraz przedreklamowe przerywniki dzielące każdy epizod na połowy, jak i zapowiedzi fabuły następnych odcinków. Sama historia znana z Dragon Ball Z również została zmodyfikowana. Okrojono serię z części fillerów, jednak znaczną ich ilość pozostawiono. Ów zabieg miał na celu utworzenie serii bliższej komiksowemu pierwowzorowi, przyspieszenie akcji oraz redukcję odcinków (w wyniku czego wydarzenia do Sagi Cella zostały zamknięte w 98 odcinkach zamiast pierwotnych 200). Spis odcinków Różnice w wersji międzynarodowej W materiale dostarczonym przez Toei Animation do dystrybucji poza Japonią począwszy od odcinka 099 jest rozbieżność względem obrazu wyświetlanego w FujiTelevision. Zmieniona została długość scen; w wersji międzynarodowej występuje większa liczba fillerów; zastosowano również rozbieżne od japońskiego rozmieszczenie podkładu Norihito Sumitomo, a także odmienne czołówka i motyw końcowy; zarówno utwory, jak i obraz. Udźwiękowienie Ścieżka dźwiękowa *Kenji Yamamoto (odcinki 001-098, zastąpione przez kompozycje Shunsuke Kikuchiego9 marca 2011 Toei Animation oficjalnie poinformowało, że ścieżka dźwiękowa skomponowana przez Kenjiego Yamamoto może zawierać własność intelektualną osób trzecich. W związku z podejrzeniem o plagiat podkład wycofano i w dystrybucji ogólnoświatowej podmieniono na produkcję Shunsuke Kikuchiego znane z pierwotnego DBZ.). *Norihito Sumitomo (099-159W wersji międzynarodowej 167.). Utwory początkowe #Takayoshi Tanimoto – Dragon Soul (001-098). #Takayoshi Tanimoto – Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go (099-159). #Masatoshi Ono – Fight it out (099-167, wersja międzynarodowa). Utwory kończące #Takayoshi Tanimoto – Yeah! Break! Care! Break! (001-054). #Team Dragon – Kokoro no hane (055-098). #Good Morning America – Dear Zarathustra (099-111). #Leo Ieiri – Junjō (112-124). #Czecho No Republic – Oh Yeah!!!!!!! (125-137). #Kyūso Nekokami – GALAXY (138-148). #Gacharic Spin – Don't Let Me Down (149-159). #Junear – Never give up!!! (099-167, wersja międzynarodowa). Ciekawostki *Poza Japonią Dragon Ball Kai znany jest pod nazwą Dragon Ball Z Kai, a jego finalne 69 odcinków, to jest Saga Majin Bū, jako Dragon Ball Kai: Final Chapters. *Międzynarodowa wersja Sagi Majin Bū wydaje się być pierwotną, a japońska jedynie jej okrojoną wersją. W niejapońskich wydaniach wideo odcinków DBK od 99 wzwyż dostępna japońska wersja dubbingu i pokrywa ona w pełni sceny wersji międzynarodowej, tak jakby taka właśnie miała być również transmitowana w Japonii, jednak na którymś z etapów przygotowawczych zdecydowano się poddać ją jeszcze jednej edycjiFrancuskie wydanie DBK na Blu-ray firmy Kazé. Przypisy Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Dragon Ball